b8ucafandomcom-20200213-history
Board 8 User Contest Association Wikia
Board 8 UCA The Board 8 Contest User Association is a wrestling inspired E-pop contest featuring many of the best and most vibrant personalities from board 8 competiting in a wrestling style program. It is by far the longest running project on the board and one of the three longest running topic series period. It was founded by Icehawk in 2008 and has since seen over one hundred users join its rank at different times. From Steinershocker, Ed Bellis, Exthanemesis, Shadow Ryoko, sbp and Alec Trevelyan at the beginning to SemifinalvsBelarus, Dr. Football, XIII_Rocks, Eddv, Tom Bombadil, Whiskey_Nick and Maniac64 in the middle to the current crop of stars headed up by Stevie3V, Solio, Shaduln and Eaedwards6400 the project has always featured some of the biggest names on the board. The project has had 4 main administrators: Icehawk: 2008 Jakyl: 2008-2010 Tom Bombadil: 2010-2013 XIII_Rocks: 2012-2015 Solio: 2015 Sometime in May of 2011, Tom's inability to regularly post cards led to a series of guest-booked cards which in turn led to a whole lot of confusion and the UCA was rebooted via explosion by Dante and Tom. From that point forward there have almost always been co-admins for the project which have included: Dante (2011) Maniac (2011) XIII_Rocks (2012, 2015) Dr.Football (2013-Present) Eddv (2014) Solio(2014-2015) The Opening Post The following is the current opening post/recruiting post for the UCA and explains what we are about. What IS UCA? In 50 words or less: It's an ongoing wrestling-based Epop competition, but you don't need to be interested in either to have "success" here. Trash talk, start feuds, challenge people to matches and whatever else. We also have gimmick matches! If you want in, just say you're joining and vote when you see a topic. tl;dr version of this post This post is pretty long, but the bare bones are: you sign up, Football and I book you in matches against other people based on what division you are in and how strong you are. You can affect what matches you are in by challenging people to matches, forming your own tag-teams, and trash-talking other users. There's three shows a week - Ruin, Combat, and Eruption - and every 3 weeks there's a more important "pay-per-view", with the biggest PPV event being Epopmania in late February. We try and ensure everybody has a match at least once a week. For more information about UCA check the links in the next post. More info: What do I do? You don't HAVE to do anything, but participants are heavily encouraged to at least vote on UCA cards. It's more fun for everybody the more people get involved, though, so you're also encouraged to cut promos, start storylines, form alliances and tag teams, and talk smack in the topics. So there are no requirements at all? There is a new roster purge system, where you need to vote once roughly every 3 months. As long as you do that you're good! What's the schedule like? How long until this crashes and burns? There are three "TV" shows a week - Ruin (posted late Monday nights), COMBAT, (late Tuesdays/Wednesdays) and Saturday Night Eruption (late Fridays) - shows are named after when voting ENDS, rather than when it begins In addition, we have a more important "PPV" show every three weeks, posted late Saturday nights. We generally stick to that schedule, and even when we don't, UCA has outright missed only a handful of shows in its six-year history. How often will I fight? The idea is that everybody gets at least one match a week, and we rarely mess that up. The more successful and active users will tend to get more matches. Who's in charge? Dr_Football and XIII are running the show at the moment, with help from Solio and occasional guest-bookers. Football is the GM of Combat, XIII the GM of Ruin and Solio is the GM of Eruption. We also have some admin help from a variety of volunteers. The project was initially founded by Icehawk and Jakyl, passed on to Tom Bombadil, then to Football and XIII as co-owners. What's the structure like? Divisions dictate which singles title (apart from the MELEE MAYHEM title, which is open to all) people are most likely to fight for. There are three "divisions" for singles wrestlers - Heavyweight, Intermediate, and Lightweight. There's also a tag-team division, so feel free to partner up with a friend and have a crack at that. You can still compete for singles titles while being in a tag-team, too. If you beat somebody in the division above, you can promote, though usually you will need to further prove your worth in that division to show it wasn't a fluke. It's a loose sorting - people change divisions frequently, especially since we try to keep them roughly balanced in numbers. Likewise, a string of poor performances puts you in danger of a "demotion" match which will see you move down a division. How do I join? Just say so, here or in the main UCA topic. We're always taking new people. Events/ The Jaykl Manifesto. The following is a list of the events run annually by the UCA. There is a PPV held every three weeks, other than Mania, which gets 4 weeks. 1.) Pandemonium. At this PPV, the Melee Mayhem title match will main event and must feature Heavyweight competitors. It can either be a multi-man match or a huge one-on-one contest. Every other match is a gimmick match, either predetermined or decided randomly, MELEE MAYHEM STYLE. (WWE JUST SOLE THE IDEA OF USING THIS RIGHT AFTER MANIA) 2.) Mountain of Mayhem. The Melee Mayhem Champion will be able to trade in their title for a shot at the Undisputed Title. The title match must be a gimmick match. If they do choose to cash in, a Melee Mayhem rules tournament will be held to a crown a new Melee Mayhem Champion at the PPV. If they don't the Undisputed Title contender will be chosen in some other way, but the match must feature a stipulation. ' '''3.) Lethal Lottery. 3 Day show featuring 2 rounds of randomly chosen tag team matches, culiminating in a 10-person battle royal on the final day. The winner recieves a title shot at Modern Warfare. 4.) Modern Warfare. A Wargames PPV. The Winning team gets guest booking rights until Night of Champions. 5.) Night of Champions. Titles can only be challenged for by previous champions. 6.) King of the Board. A King of the Ring Style Tournament in which only people who have never been HW/UCA champion may compete. The winner gets to be king for a year! And a title shot at Summer Spectacular. 7.) Summer Spectacular. No Real Theme, just the Summerslam of the schedule. 8.) Custom PPV. The name and gimmick of this PPV are a blank slate 9.) UCAnniversary. The UCA's anniversary show. Title shots are determined the same way titles were initially awarded. (Tournament for Heavyweights and Tag Teams, Elimination Chase for IM, Battle Royal for the LW title, Lockbox for Melee Mayhem). 10.) Champions are Born. Icehawk has free reign these three weeks...if he wants it. Otherwise it goes down the list of previous administrators and if somehow none of them want it, previous assistants in order of seniority (so Jakyl, Tom, XIII, then Dante, Football, Maniac, Eddv then a whole slew of people who once guest-GMed) 11.) CampPAIN Trail. Basically Cyber Sunday. People vote on the match gimmicks. 12.) Bound for Whiskey. A 2-day event and the culimination of the Bound for Whiskey Series. The Winner gets a title shot at... 13.) Serious Survival. Basically Survivor Series. 14.) Exile. Volunteers for title shots are taken on a first-come, first-serve basis, but if you lose you are barred from title shots until after Epopmania, excepting the Rumble. 15.) Ultimatum. Housing the finale of the Ultimatum tournament. 16.) The UCA Rumble. Our Royal Rumble 17.) Epopmania. The Granddaddy of them all. ' ''' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse